


Brothers

by Charles_clain



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Angst, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_clain/pseuds/Charles_clain
Summary: Set when Naru nearly died.





	

When the strain became too much Gene was waiting for him on the other side.

He held out his hand for his brother to take. 

“Is this a dream” Noll asked, his voice breaking.

“No. You used your PK, Noll. You know it puts a stain on your body and this time you pushed it too far” Gene explain.

“So I’m dead now” Noll looked off in the distance, then down to where his body lied below him. 

“Not quite, your heart has stopped, you’re not breath, and your spirit has left your body, but I’ve seen you come back from worse” Gene laugh softly.

Noll shook his head, how could Gene be joking at a time like this. 

He saw his body being put in the back of ambulance and Lin get in with him. The rest stayed behind.

“I should be going then, shouldn’t I” Noll sighed.

“I guess it’s not fair to your friends if you don’t. Though I do wish you could stay” Gene said quietly.

“Come on Gene, you know I’ll be back eventually” Noll smiled.

Gene smiled back, “race you to your body” he said and started off running.

Noll laughed and ran after him. 

They caught up to his body as it reached the hospital. His heart and lungs were working again.

He turned back to his brother, tears in his eyes as he hugged him. 

Noll returned to his body.


End file.
